Arousal&Desire
by Huntress3419
Summary: What if Rose changed her mind at the end of The Last Sacrifice? Realizing she made mistakes, she rushes back to change her mistakes. Meanwhile, Adrian is dying inside. Maybe the return of his little dhampir will change things...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Second fanfiction, SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE. Huge fan of Adrian and Rose! Adrian didn't deserve what Rose did to him, so this is my alternate version of The Last Sacrifice.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I own only my story's plot.**

Adrian's POV

I took another swig of alcohol. It ran through my veins, taming the spirit in me. For now.

Weeks passed since Rose rejected me. I had thought about what she said. I had also spent those weeks drowning myself in drinking. And while I was at that, why not start smoking again? Rose obviously doesn't care.

_Rose._ Just remembering her name made the remains of my heart break again. I stared blankly ahead, only vaguely realizing what I would appear to an outsider right now. Drunk, heart-broken. And I couldn't care less.

I gulped down more alcohol. Somehow it made enduring all this a lot easier.

_Rose, Rose, Rose._ A little taunting voice in my head was chanting her name over and over. A part of my consciousness that refuses to give her up. _Screw this voice. She's gone, you idiot._ I let out a bitter laugh. Talking or more like dissing myself? First signs of insaneness. But then again, who said I was sane to begin with?

I saw the bartender eying me warily. To him, I was just another typical man trying to drown his sorrows. Which is exactly what I'm trying to do.

Several bottles later, I staggered through the door outside. There was shapes and shadows dancing across the line of my vision, mocking me. I struggled just to stay on my feet. My eyes are apparently failing me, because all I see is Rose's face. Her dark hair, dark eyes.

How could she do this to me? Leaving a trail of heartbreak in her path, and I'm part of it. I gritted my teeth and tried not to think who she left me _for._

Dimitri Belikov. Tall, dark, handsome. Definitely enough to make girls swoon. But then, I can, too. Rose insists he understands her. Maybe it was their guardian kick-ass attitudes. Maybe it was because they both take their honor seriously and devote their life into protecting the Moroi. I wish it was me that understood her like that.

I should have realized at the beginning loving her was a lost cause. The wistfulness in her eyes when she thinks of him. The look on her face when she hears his name. All signs. I was too blind-sided by my love for her. Yet I ignored all the signs. This is the price I'm going to pay. This is the price I am paying. Every day that passes is full of torment. I probably look like crap too.

When I finally reached the apartment suite I am currently living in. Wobbling a bit, I took the elevator up to the penthouse suite at the top. I burst into my room and flopped myself onto the bed.

The next thing I knew, it was afternoon, I had slept for twelve hours straight.

I took a quick shower and slipped into my clothes. The time of mourning Rose is over. I can't let her take over my life now.

I decided to pay the court and Lissa a visit. Phoning my chauffeur I slipped on shades and within minutes, my ride was here. Let's do this Adrian-style.

Once the car was moving, it gave me a lot of time to think. I decided to get over Rose. But to tell you the truth, just because you decide something's going to happen, doesn't mean it will. Which means, in reality, I might appear to get over Rose. But somewhere buried in my subconscious, I know I'm not over her. Not yet. Even the thought of her bedding another man isn't reason enough. My love for her is too deep it goes beyond that.

I glanced outside the window. While I was buried in my thoughts. I had lost track of time. We were already here. I briskly open the car door and stepped out.

Of course, with my luck, the person waiting in front of the doors just had to be Guardian Hathaway. Rose. My breath caught in my throat.

Rose's POV

_Adrian?_ Honestly, that was my first thought when I saw him step out. Only a person who understood him well could tell despite his facade, he was hurting inside.

Well, I was the reason he was hurting. Seeing him again brought so much more feelings I had tried to bury back to the surface again.

I told myself again and again, we weren't meant to be. Adrian was made for lounging around, I have to be prepared to risk my life for the Moroi I will be assigned. And the Moroi is Lissa, the queen. Which if you hadn't already figured out, need a lot of protecting. Like a lot.

Now before I gave a dozen times when Lissa was attacked, I saw Adrian take a step forward, almost tentatively.

It hurts me to see him like that. And you know what hurts me more? Knowing that I was the cause for his pain he's going through. Not a very good idea to have your heart-broken if you specialize in spirit. One heart-break just might as well mean how stable your mind will become.

Even though I said I didn't think Adrian and I would work out, it didn't go that way in my mind. I still love Adrian. I gave up Dimitri for this. I might as well talk to him sooner than later. I started to take small steps toward him. It's either just me, or did he actually flinch every time I took a step?

My guilt grew bigger. It was like weighing down my every step. Soon I was face-to-face with Adrian Ivashkov.

"Adrian." My voice said softly, very unusual for me. Adrian looked up surprised, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could practically feel the hurt radiating from him.

"Yes?"

**A/N Please remember to review, all questions will be answered. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! Your the best, thanks :) Also in the flashback of what Adrian said to Rose I changed it a bit so it wouldn't match Richelle Mead's version as much.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliant VA.**

Rose's POV

I gulped. This is not good. I can hardly bring myself to look into Adrian's eyes. Everything he said to me rushes back.

_"I loved you!" he yelled. He jumped up out of his chair and the sudden movement caught me off guard. "I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!"_

I shook my head, trying to clear those memories. I regretted that day so much. I pursed my lips and got myself to meet Adrian's eyes.

I began to speak.

Adrian's POV

I raised my eyebrows at Rose, willing her to continue. My facade refused to crumble, but all of a sudden, my breathing ceased. Her beauty. Her strength. I could go on all day.

"Adrian. I don't know how to say this but-" Rose got cut off as Jill rushed outside with Eddie hot on her tails as her guardian.

Jill buried herself into my arms, blushing as she did so. "Hey jailbait", I grinned, ruffling her hair. She smiled happily at me. So innocent. She shouldn't be forced to carry the whole Moroi society's fate on her shoulders.

"Let's go inside, Lissa's there!" Jill suggested happily. I looked at Rose, but she shrugged, failing to meet my eyes. So I let Jill drag me inside. "Lissa! Lissa, look, Adrian's back!"

Lissa looked up surprised from her royal duties. There was this Moroi man who looked very pissed and was trying to convince Lissa to tell him something. A closer look shows that he was Abe Mazur, Rose's father. And one hell of a scary dude.

"I'm telling you, Jill isn't safe here, she needs to go into hiding", Abe argued quietly. Lissa just looked at him. They both looked up and saw me.

"Well look at what the jailbait dragged in", Abe smirked.

Lissa took a nicer approach. "Adrian! You're back, are you okay?" She studied me anxiously. I smiled at her reassuringly. Sort of. It didn't work, since she kept eying me warily, like a volcano ready to explode any minute.

"I'm fine", I insisted. She look doubtful. "Really, I am it's just that..." Just what? Just that Rose probably hates me? Just that the woman I loved cheated on me? Just that-

"Adrian. I need to talk to you." Rose shifted from one foot to the other nervously. I followed her indifferently, keeping my cool. The last time, not counting today, we talked alone and it ended up with me shouting and her speechless. Not a very pleasant experience. She lead me into an empty room and took a deep breath. Rose turned around to face me.

Rose's POV

"Where to start? Adrian, I'm so very sorry. I didn't know... It was too late when I realized I loved you instead of Dimitri. Too late." I looked at Adrian sadly. "Seeing the damage I had done to you, I can't risk doing it to you again. I still stand by what I had said. We can never work as a couple, which is why I went to Dimitri. He and I had a slimmest chance, and we did love each other. I just didn't know what my love for him was." I took a deep breath and looked into Adrian's eyes. "I just wanted you to know I love you, not Dimitri, and you should move on. Jill is a nice person."

Adrian just stood there, stunned by what I said. He turned to face the wall and paused.

I'm pretty terrified that he will just leave. Wait, no, that's not what I'm scared of. It's the fact that he might turn back and still have feelings for me, even though deep down I hope he does, it's not what I want him to do. I want him to move on, live his life happily without any memory of this or me.

Adrian turned back around. "Rose. You think I don't love you? I wish I didn't. It would make things so much less complicated. But I still do." And just like that, he left the room.

I stood there. _Get a grip on yourself! You're Rose Hathaway. Adrian and you won't work out, so stop thinking about it!_ The tiny, nagging voice in my head was right.

I walked out of the room with pretend confidence. Right in the middle of a fight. Adrian and Dimitri. Dimitri was mostly defending, while Adrian lashed out with punches and kicks as much as he can. Not bad for a Moroi, but if Dimitri decides to fight back, Adrian's dead for sure.

A bunch of guardians were trying to break it up, but so far no success. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man who's figure wasn't thin enough to be a Moroi stalking towards Lissa discreetly while the guardians were too busy to notice. Lissa, who was busy watching the fight apprehensively, didn't notice. One of her far scouts did, but he was having a hard time getting through the crowd, even though he was shouting.

I pushed through all the people and staright out kicked the man in the face. Blood gushed out of his nose as he took out a knife. Too late. I already punched him in the head so hard he fell over and became unconscious. People just noticed now. The crowd was in chaos, and everybody shouting. Adrian and Dimitri stopped fighting long enough to glare at each other.

Lissa looked ready to faint, but she was putting on a brave face. Everyone was stunned by what just happened.

**A/N REVIEW :)**


End file.
